Modern mobile electronic devices that incorporate wireless voice communications capability are designed to give users maximum freedom of movement while using the device. Towards this goal, mobile electronic devices are often equipped with hands-free headsets that allow subscribers to make or answer calls without requiring the use of their hands. In many instances, modern mobile electronic devices also feature stereophonic playback of audio such as stored music, radio or recorded conversations. Accordingly, these headsets have been developed to accommodate stereo listening as well as monaural conversation. Typically, such headsets include two earpieces and a microphone that are attached to the device via a connector and electrical cords. When the mobile electronic device is operated in the stereo listening mode, both earpieces are necessary. In the monaural conversation mode, only one of the earpieces and the microphone is required.
However, switching between stereo listening mode and monaural conversation mode can be relatively cumbersome. For example, a subscriber who is listening to music in the stereo listening configuration, may desire to make a call and switch to the monaural conversation mode. In this configuration, the subscriber requires only one earpiece and the microphone. The unused earpiece is left to hang by the cord from the connector. A dangling earpiece poses several hazards. The cord may become tangled or looped around other devices in the vicinity. A dangling earpiece can be particularly irksome in an automobile. The cord may catch on protrusions and tear the electronic device out of a holding dock or the subscriber's pocket. In other instances, the earpiece may be jerked out of the subscriber's ear. As a result, a subscriber who is operating an automobile may be distracted. Also, many times a subscriber may lose or damage an earpiece because there is no proper storage for it while not in use.